Phantomhive vs Pendergrass
by TheDiscombobulatedDiva
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive runs the Phantomhive Company, his main competition Mariah Pendergrass of Pendergrass Engeneering. When the recession hits both companies must use each other to survive but how can they when they hate each other? a Cielvs.OC Modern Story
1. The Start

Yes, I know, I know, I start more stories then I can finish! XD But, a new chapter of Blank Canvas will be up soon. Anyway enjoy this story.

**Prologue**

_The Phantomhive Company has been an essential staple in the English and world economy for more than 40 years. Once a farming industry that specialized in making tractors as time grew and technology changed the hold the company had on the world grew. Now specializing in computer technologies they have branched out into the major economies of the world including America and China. The company is run by different generations; this generation brings us Ciel Phantomhive; a brilliant young man who is taking the helm of the company after the tragic death of his parents 5 years ago. Along with the help of his right hand man Sebastian Michaelis_

_Pendergrass Engineering, run by Gomez Pendergrass has been the leader in engineering since their start 50 years ago. PE has been in deals with many countries legal and as rumors have it illegal as well. Due to such rumors not much is known about the company besides the basic facts. Their current CEO is Mariah Pendergrass, a young woman straight from college who is ready to take her father's place. Although many can swear that is not what she wants in life._

_Over the past decade these companies have been in a war. Invisible to the average everyday person, but to economist and specialist in engineering and the stock markets, it is as clear as day. Whatever country Phantomhive gets, Pendergrass is right behind them; same goes for Phantomhive when Pendergrass gets a large deal. It seems that neither company focuses on the other competition but rather on themselves._

_In the year 2007 America was hit with a deep recession causing stocks to fall and prices to rise. This recession hit not only America but the world, and the major companies and banks. These companies included The Phantomhive Company and Pendergrass Engineering._

**April 21, 2008 One Year Later…**

Ciel Phantomhive groaned as he looked at the reports coming in from his financial departments. His manager, Baldo was never good at making the proper reports but even he understood these numbers. He was losing money. Fast. Ciel looked at Baldo, who thought he should deliver the bad news personally.

"Well?" Ciel said blankly at him.

Baldo sighed, "Well, if we shut down a few deals that aren't generating enough revenue and close a few factories we should be ok for now."

Ceil tossed the papers to another part of his cluttered desk. "Fine. Do it. Go. Now."

Baldo sighed once again and left the man's office, pretty ticked off he had to take shit from a 18 year old boy.

Ciel rubbed his temples and groaned.

"SEBASTIAN!" he cried out.

Almost as if on cue, Sebastian Michaelis walked into the large office of his boss with water and pills his hand. Sebastian approached the desk and placed the pills in Ciel's hand, and as they went in his mouth Sebastian handed him the water. Ceil, sighed and mumbled something under his breath.

Sebastian straightened his red tie and cleared his throat. "Excuse me sir, but I think you need to take a break. The stress seems to be getting to you."

Ceil glanced up at Sebastian through his fingers and slowly removed his hand from his face.

"Relax? RELAX! How in the hell can I relax when my company is facing a meltdown!"

Sebastian did not flinch at this outburst. On the other hand he was expecting it. Ceil reached up and rubbed the skin under his eyes, having of course to reach under his eye patch for his right eye. Sebastian thought about something for a second before he walked back outside of the office door and picked up a newspaper. Walking back in he placed it on Ciel's desk and pointed at the headline.

"Read that." he commanded.

Ceil grumbled as he read the headline. "'Banks and Companies In the Financial Black Hole' and so what? You want to remind me of my failure?"

Sebastian sighed. Ceil may be smart but all this stress was clouding his common sense.

"No. I mean that you are not the only one suffering. I mean look, it even says that Pendergrass is-"

Ceil cut him off with his hand. "Please. I don't want to hear about that man and his daughter. And yes I know other people are struggling but this company is my main priority. Now please help Baldo and Tanaka make the final arrangements on those deals and factories. I need to go to a meeting in awhile and you being here is not helping."

Sebastian nodded and headed out the door before slamming it loudly causing Ceil to scream, the noise adding on to his headache that had formed, yet earning Sebastian a smirk of satisfaction.

"Mariah! Pay attention! This is important!" called out Richard Pendergrass. His daughter and vice president, Mariah Pendergrass, was sitting in the large spinning chair in the board room. Yawning she stretched out her arms and legs, pulling down her mini skirt when she was done.

"Sorry! Sorry!" she called back and smiled. "Don't worry Grell got it all didn't you?"

Grell, with his feet put up on the conference table in his red suit, smiled a toothy grin at the man. He flipped his red hair and adjusted his glasses.

"Don't worry Ricky! I got it all!" he called in a sing song voice pointing to his notepad full of notes.

Richard growled at that strange man his daughter hired calling him "Ricky", what his ex-wife called him.

"You BOTH need to pay attention! Mariah you are 19 and you are letting this 18 year old boy destroy us!"

Mariah frowned and wrinkled her brow. "Excuse me MR. PRESIDENT but I do not run this company."

Her cheeks getting red under her chocolate skin at her father's mention of that boy. That man who boiled her blood and oh God how she hated him. She had met him once at a meeting with other large worldwide companies. His arrogance and his manners bothered her but also made her respect him. This is why she hated him.

"Neh neh neh, let us move on!" Grell said through his toothy grin trying to calm his boss's down so he could get out of here earlier.

Mariah jumped up from her chair in a flash, her dark red hair moving with her.

"No. I'm tired of being blamed for Phantomhive's actions! How in the hell am I supposed to know what he's up to?"

Richard walked up to his daughter glaring at her a parent would do in scolding a child.

"It is your job to to this. If you can't do your job then I don't know why I even thought you could do mine."

Mariah gasped at her father's bold statement and her hands balled up into tight fist. She looked him dead in the eye and in his face. "Who the hell gave you the impression I wanted to work under you anyway? When mom was here she would having this place running in no time! If anyone isn't doing their job it's you! Running her business into the ground!"

Richard's face grew red with anger at his daughter's words and soon enough a loud smack was heard across the room.

Mariah stood stunned as the left side of her face was throbbing and red.

Richard stood angry and red.

Grell sat shocked yet amused, his grin never leaving his face.

Mariah slowly turned her head to face her father and glared at him, then turning on her heels she snapped her fingers. Grell stood up and looked at her over his red frames.

"Grell...lets go." she said walking out of the room.

Grell snickered and walked by Richard. "Oh I bet she loves it when you play rough neh Papa-san?"

Grell then followed his boss leaving Richard standing there shock immersing him.

"Damn what did I do. What did I do." he mumbled over and over again as shocked rushed over him.

It was such a strong shock, if was effecting his eyesight and strangely enough his heart.

It really hurt.

Really hurt.

Not from emotion but from pain.

Richard fell as he clutched his chest and looked back at the door hoping she would come back through. Just then the door slowly cracked open and in walked Grell who began to walk to the table.

" Ah, ah my mind was so intertwined with your family spat I left my...well well are you in trouble?" Grell said noticing the man in pain on the floor.

Richard couldn't move or talk but looked up at the man he hated desperately.

Grell snarled at him. "Don't look at me like that. Pathetic. Anyway I suppose you want me to help you huh? Funny how you hated my guts but right now I'm your angel. Here to pull you away from death."

Richard's eyes widened even more if that was possible as he then coughed up blood and his heart began to shut down.

The red haired creeper bent down and looked at Richard.

"Don't worry, your daughter is in great hands and soon her company will be on top."

Richard gave once last gasp as the last thing her heard was the laugh of Grell ringing in his ears.

Well, review and let me know what you think!


	2. The Bigger Man

Another chapter! Wow, I'm on a roll! Hope you enjoy!

Oh and about that typo in Chapter 1, it should be fixed by now hopefully but it isn't Gomez Pendergrass, it's Richard Pendergrass. The first one was a concept name, guess I forgot to erase it. Sorry about my typo.

Also you and I both know I don't own Kuroshitsuji but if someone thinks I does then here it is. I don't.

**April 25, 2008**

The rain made soft patter on the casket in the large cemetery. The gray sky matching the gray tombstones that marked the ground. Mariah stood in her plain black dress next to the casket as the rain matted her hair to her face. The crowd, shrouded in black clothes and black umbrellas came to see the body of Richard Pendergrass.

Grell, who stood out in his red suit and red umbrella, glanced at Mariah. She was staring blankly into space. Her green eyes where blank as she looked down at the casket. It was as if everyone in the world had been erased and time stood still. She was here physically but mentally she was in another place

Grell once again offered her his umbrella, so people would stop complaining about him not doing anything, but got a silent reply instead. He chuckled at this and returned his attention to the preacher as he continued the sermon.

The crowd, which was a mix of family, friends, and business partners, stood in a shroud of black clothing and black umbrellas. They stood in silence not out of respect for the preacher or in mourning but to see what Mariah would do. Thought out the procession, the service and even now at the burial she had rained emotionless. No tears reached her eyes and no sound came from her lips. Her silence was louder than the singing choir or the rain and thunder.

They glanced at her from time to time to see if she would do something. Many thought that it was building up towards a breakdown later on but her composure and attitude never changed.

Grell sighed and looked over his glasses to his side at Mariah.

_'How boring.'_ he thought.

He turned around and scanned the crowd to see who was there and who wasn't. Of course his ex-wife was not there, although he doubted that she hated him that much it was a possibility she did. There were a few company managers and partners from their business deals and close friends and relatives. His eyes then stopped as his toothy grin grew, as his red eyes made contact with a large crystal blue eye.

Ciel stood in the back of the crowd, blending in with his black suit and black umbrella. As always Sebastian was right by his side. Ciel's face held a board expression he glanced around at the gloomy scene. The whispers from the crowd he found to be annoying and he sighed twisting his umbrella some.

"I wonder how many friends he really had. Many shareholders would be glad to hear he's gone." Ceil muttered to Sebastian.

Sebastian glanced at Ceil. "It is a price to pay when you build an empire. You must try and dissect your true friends from your associates."

Ciel smirked, "Life lessons at a funeral."

Sebastian looked out and began to see the crowd disperse assuming that the service was over. He then groaned as a familiar red suit began to approach him

"Come sir, we must go."

Ciel glance up at him with his board expression. "What's the rush?"

"Sebby-CHAN!" came a cry.

Sebastian sighed as Grell ran up to him.

"Oh Sebby-chan! I was hoping you would come!" Grell cheered.

Ciel glanced at Sebastian who looked annoyed and uncomfortable all at once. Ciel cleared his throat over Grille's gushing about Sebastian.

"Mr. Sutcliffe, I think that this is highly inappropriate for this situation."

Grell turned and grinned at Ciel. "But what better way to lighten the mood then talk of love and lust." he concluded turning back to Sebastian.

Ciel glanced back out at the cemetery and at the lone woman. This time she did make a sound. She sneezed, but that was more of a reflex. "Shouldn't you be comforting your boss?"

"No one comes over my Sebby-chan!" Grell cooed as he poked his finger in Sebastian's cheek.

"Please Grell, this harassment must stop. You are annoying me to no end."

Ciel looked out again at her, staring at the casket as if her father was going to pop out like it was a joke. He sighed under his breath, knowing the feeling of losing your parents or in this case parent. She was his rival, she hated his guts and he knew that as a fact, but this is one special moment when all of that must be pushed aside. He began to make his way towards Mariah, her little sneezing fits becoming louder until he stood beside her. He carefully took off his coat and wrapped it around her, momentarily getting wet to put his umbrella down. Ciel readjusted his suit jacket and put the umbrella over the two of them.

He quickly glanced over at her and then at the casket. "You should have something on your arms. You'll get sick."

Mariah pulled the jacket up some over her shoulders, "Thank you Mr. Phantomhive." came a soft mumbled from her lips.

It was silent for awhile as the rain slowed down some and then poured down in a small pattern.

"Do you know why I didn't cry?" came Mariah's voice.

Ciel, looked back over at her and saw her eyes. With her face still wet he couldn't tell if she was going to cry or not. Under her brown skin there was a red tint on her nose, signs of a cold. He did not answer but allowed her a chance to say something. He felt somewhat triumphant in this gesture. He was being the bigger man in all of this.

"I didn't cry because he wouldn't want me too. 'Keep a poker face Mariah. The competition will want you to crack and we don't want them to see that.' I didn't cry because I don't want to show them I'm weak. So they won't run over me or my fa-" she stopped as she choked some on her words. The internal shock finally hitting her.

"So they won't run over me or MY company. This means that I won't cry in front of you either Phantomhive. Got that?" she said, her voice cracking some.

"Understood." Ciel replied.

"Now, you may not care but would you like to know what happened the day my father died?"

Ciel turned towards her again but she still kept her eyes on the casket. Her green eyes almost transfixed on the wooden box that held her father.

"He told me that it was my job to predict other company's movements and strategies. I'm still learning but that was no excuse. He said 'If you can't do your job then I don't know why I even thought you could do mine.' "

Her voice was cracking up and she was on the verge of crying, Ciel could tell.

"I then told him what gave him the impression I wanted to work for him anyway and that he was running my mother's business into the ground. Then he slapped me," she chuckled some. "I guess it served me right. But I-I-I shouldn't have said that." she bit her lip.

"Sometimes I have such a big mouth."

Ciel chuckled, remembering a meeting they were stationed in and something he did apparently upset her and she went off in a fit about how arrogant he was. Suddenly a few small sneezes came from her and she sniffled, then turning her attention to Ciel.

"If I remember correctly, a few months back we scheduled a meeting for tomorrow?"

"That is correct."

Mariah handed Ciel back his jacket and gave a half hearted smile. "Then I shall see you tomorrow, Mr. Phantomhive."

She walked down towards Grell muttering a "Let's go" and the two climbed into the back of a small black car.

Sebastian walked towards Ciel as he glanced back at the casket one last time.

"She's trying to be strong for her father huh?" said Sebastian as the pair walked towards the long stretch limo.

Ciel shook his head and sighed. "No she is trying to be strong for us."

Sebastian gave him a look and he just looked on. "I'll explain later. But for now we have a meeting to prepare for."

Well here is chapter 2 and I hoped you liked it.

Please review, I grow from those and I answer you back! Put if you flame don't just say "THE WAS THE WORST PIECE OF SHIT I HAVE EVER READ!". Be constructive.

Thanks!


	3. Six Months

Wow, I haven't had this many ideas for a story since I started my "Inspector Riko Zenigata" story. Also, if you are confused by anything in this story please message me. Thank you and enjoy! Also please review, reviewing lets me know you are reading this story.

**April 26th, 2008**

Ciel sat in his company's conference room, at the head of course, as he waited for Mariah and Grell twiddling the ring on his finger. He had flown out for her father's funeral and she was flying out to London to meet him about their company's current situations. Sebastian came in the large room with a tray of tea and scones and placed them by Ciel, pouring his boss a cup.

"Sebastian." said Ciel, who was looking over some papers.

"Yes, sir?" he answered back.

"Did you get the numbers back?"

"Yes sir, I did."

"And...what did they say?"

Sebastian reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of folded paper. He opened it up and handed it to Ciel. Ciel looked down at the paper grimly and then put it faced down on the table, sliding it across from him.

Ciel glanced back up at Sebastian. "Are you sure this is right?"

Sebastian nodded, "I calculated the numbers myself over ten times. That is the absolute answer, which means-"

"I know." Ciel cut him off. "However I believe that Ms. Pendergrass won't be thrilled at this news."

Suddenly the large oak door to the room creaked open to show Mey-Rin and her large glasses.

"Ms. Pendergrass his here to see you sir." she croaked out before glancing at Sebastian.

Sebastian gave her a small smile, "Thank you very much."

Mey-Rin turned completely red and scurried out of the doorway. "Pardon me." she croaked on her way out.

Sebastian smirked and Ciel gave him a small frown.

"You like doing that don't you?"

Sebastian took a seat next to Ciel and folded his hands together. "Every time Sir."

Ciel just chuckled some as the door opened once again. In walked Mariah in her normal business attire, a black suit with skirt, briefcase, and a red broach that swirled into a loop with small red gems following the pattern. Grell followed in behind her in his red suit as always.

"Good morning Mr. Phantomhive." she said with a smile extending her hand towards Ciel.

Ciel stood up, grasped her hand, and shook it, careful to remember that even though this was his rival (and like many business people to establish dominance you give a firm handshake) she was still a SHE. He had to be delicate in many things he tried to approach her with.

"The pleasure is mine once again Ms. Pendergrass. Now, would you like some tea before we start?"

"Yes please." she said as her and Grell took their seats.

Sebastian poured out two cups of tea and placed them in front of the pair.

"Thank you Mr. Michaels." she said as she slowly sipped some tea.

"Please, call me Sebastian Ms. Pendergrass." Sebastian said as he placed a hand over his heart as Mariah smiled.

"My, my, my, a lady killer you are." she said blowing on the tea.

Grell blew a kiss to Sebastian, "Ahhh! Sebas-chan thank you too for the tea!"

Sebastian grew an irritated look on his face. "It's Mr. Michaels to you Mr. Sutcliffe and please refrain from that talk. It makes me sick." he replied as he took his seat.

Ciel cleared his throat as Mariah giggled some at their conversation.

"Now then," said Ciel. "I'm afraid that this meeting is really nothing to laugh about."

Mariah continued to sip her tea as she looked down at the table. "If you mean our companies current state then I know already."

"I am afraid Ms. Pendergrass that it is not that simple. Look at these numbers." Ciel slid the slip of paper from earlier towards Mariah who's slender fingers picked it up and looked at it. Grell rested his chin on her shoulder and read along too.

Mariah's pink lips parted some and her face played a confused emotion. She placed the paper down on the table, her hands shaking as she picked up her cup of tea again.

"A-Are you certain about this." she said in a shaky voice.

Ciel looked up at her and folded his hands in front of his face. "Sebastian crunched the numbers over ten times and the result was the same. I'm sorry but if this trend continues Pendergrass Engineering will be gone."

Mariah didn't want to believe it but Sebastian was an amazing assistant. Ever since he joined Ciel when the company power transferred to him, the Phantomhive company has been doing exceedingly well. In fact when she thought more about it the only way that she would be able to keep the company live would be to...

Just then it hit her like a ton of bricks, the whole direction this meeting was headed. He wanted them to merge. No. He wanted them to probably be a factory now, or even a subdivision. The thought of her working under that Phantomhive man made her blood boil. Mariah slowly took a sip of tea and then set it back on the table. She tried the best to calm herself before she spoke, so her voice wouldn't be so shaky.

"No." she uttered.

A sound "Huh?" came from the three men in the room as they looked at her in confusion.

"I said no. I know where this is going, so no." Mariah repeated darting her eyes to the side.

Ciel smirked as he rested his chin on his hand. "I should have known you would see through. You are a very bright woman Mariah."

Mariah snarled, how dare he first disrespect her by basically forcing her to join his company and then call her by her first name! Who gave him permission to do that?

Grell sat with a confused face as he looked at his boss. Her chocolate skin giving a red tint in her cheeks showing she was upset. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Mariah made her hands into fist gripping tight. "He wants us to merge. If we don't we'll go under, if we do we lose our independence and work under this prick."

Ciel frowned at her choice words. "Excuse me but such name calling is out of order."

Mariah slowly stood up and glared at Ciel. "Well, claiming that my company will go under and FORCING me to merge isn't exactly good behavior either Mr. Phantomhive."

"You are in the hole too much . We even discovered an account where most of your profits were being drained into."

Ciel then uttered a small grunt, in the second he uttered that sentence Mariah's eyes showed panic.

_'She didn't know...'_

Grell grinned some more, "Ehh Boss, how about we try this and do a couple of deals and see if we could make up the difference?"

Mariah turned to Grell, "You must have lost you mind on the way over here! That is the most radical idea I have ever heard."

"But in the scope it may be the only choice you have." said Ciel.

Mariah glared at him, "Fine. Give me six months to get a few new deals. If I don't have at least half the difference by then we can work out a merger. Deal?" She held out her hand as Ceil then grasped it sealing the contract.

She soon exited the room with Grell blowing a few last minute kisses at Sebastian and Ciel sighed in relief.

"That went well didn't it?"

Sebastian chuckled, "She is very cute when she is mad."

Ciel chuckled, "She may be but I still need to see her progress in this. Sebastian...go call Elizabeth."

Sebastian smiled, "Yes sir."

Well, I hope you like! Please review!


	4. Investigation

Hello again, it was brought to my attention that in the last chapter there where many spelling mistakes and I'm sorry. I normally type this in Word and then read over it and then copy, paste, and re-read in the Fan Fiction Document thing. But, I was in a rush (I got excited about that chapter) and put it up. Won't happen again! ^^ Also thank you for your reviews! They always make my day! ^^

ALSO! I have been going by the Manga spelling of Grell's name. So…yeah. Now, onto the next chapter...

OH! And with the new "Kuroshitsuji 2" out look forward to seeing some of them in here. =3

Mariah plopped down on the nice soft bed of her hotel room. She groaned as she put both of her hands on her face and kicked her legs in a little fit, and in the process kicked of her red heels.  
"That damn bastard!" she cried, continuing her hissy fit.

That Phantomhive brat had completely crushed her chance to prove her father wrong. Yet not even forty-eight hours after he was buried did the company take a turn for the worse.

_'But...what is this other account he was talking about?'_

She sat there like this for awhile figuring out what to do and how she got herself into this mess. It was then that the door squeaked open and in walked Grell with a cup of tea, sipping as he said on the edge of the bed.

"Aaaahhhh! You need to let go! Even if you do fail the bright side of it is that I will get to see my Sebby-chan everyday!"

Mariah slowly sat up and glared at Grell from between her fingers.

"Why did I even bother hiring you? You are the whole fucking reason why I'm in this."

Grell grinned his large toothy grin, "We know why but come now, it can't be that bad? Neeehhh?" He then took his long finger and began to poke her in the cheek with it.

Mariah continued to glare at him and batted his hand way, then after a few more seconds sighed.

"Go call him and see if he can start talking to the share holders and also see if he can investigate this other account issue."

Grell grinned again and made his way towards the phone and dialed a number. "I still say that it would be wonderful seeing Sebby-chan everyday!"

Elizabeth Munford walked excitedly into the boardroom to her fiancée. She was arranged to be married to her cousin since they were little, with their family being very traditional, however since Ciel took over the company she has had to put getting married on the back burner. She did try to help lighten her future husband's work load so they could stay in contact besides seeing each other every weekend.

She slowly walked into the room and closed the doors behind her.

"Yes Ciel sweetie?" she said with a large smile.

Ciel took a sip of his tea and began to read files. "I want you to look into Pendergrass Engineering's finances for the next six months."

Elizabeth tilted her head like a child, something quite common for the young woman.

"What do you mean by that?"

Ciel looked back at her putting the papers down, "Well you do have connections in the American IRS department don't you? Try and use them to find something. We can't use anything from here because it would be out of jurisdiction."

Elizabeth almost passed out from shock, Ciel Phantomhive the most law abiding person (from what she knew of) was asking her to infiltrate another company by any means necessary, mostly by means that would cost her a job and maybe jail time.

Putting her questions aside the young woman smiled and played with the large curl in her blond ponytail. "Ok Ciel, I will try my best."

Ciel nodded and went back to his work as Lizzie left the room. Sebastian appeared not a moment later with Ciel's snack for the day as he placed it in front of his boss. Before he could even open his mouth the doors burst opened once again creating an echo in the room. Ciel jumped up as he looked wide eyed at the door. "Who the hell is it?"

His anger and shock soon just turned into frustration as a Chinese man wearing a rather traditional outfit along with a Chinese woman in a very short traditional dress.

Ciel sat back down in his seat and sighed. "Lau, what do you want?"

Lau, smiling as always slinked over to Ciel with the woman, named Ranmao, linked to his arm.

"Neh neh, young sir but I thought you should know that Miss. Pendergrass' right-hand man just contacted me directly with a proposition to buy into their company…for more than what you are offering."

Ciel looked up at Lau with his blue eye, "He contacted you with this and you are telling _me_?" Ciel smirked and forced the urge to call him a "good little pawn" for giving him what he wanted.

He slowly took a sip of his tea as he glanced back at Lau. "Well, what did you say?"

Lau's grin grew, "I told him I would invest."

Ciel jumped up, "Huh? Why?"

"I want to see if she actually pulls through with this! It will be so much fun to watch right Ranmao?" he said turning to the woman, who offered a silent nod in return.

Ciel sat down once more and sighed, "It won't matter anyway, six months isn't a lot of time to make that many deals. Sebastian,"

Sebastian walked over to his chair and looked at Ciel, "Yes sir?"

"Sebastian, get the necessary paperwork together and figure the numbers to see how much Pendergrass Engineering would be liquidated."

Lau chuckled, "Already planning on destroying the competition. I guess they don't call you the watchdog for nothing neh? Let's go Ranmao." He then turn and left, Ranmao still on his arm.

Grell hung up the phone and leaned on a dresser, cleaning his nails with a pair of scissors. "Will said that it will be hard but he just got a deal with the head of ButterKoi Tea to invest something."

Mariah looked up from her position on the bed at the red man. "ButterKoi…ButterKoi…they are associated with Phantomhive right?"

"Yeah and?"

Mariah just growled. She wanted nothing of that man to be involved in this. It was his damn fault she was forced to make such a ludicrous task for herself.

Mariah glared at Grell, "Those scissors make you look ridiculous."

Grell groaned. "I told you I had my chainsaw taken after those incidents!"

"You are lucky I was able by some thread of hope to get them to drop those charges." Grell then jumped over to her and landed next to her on the bed poking her cheek with his nail. "And here we are! Taking down companies one by one! Making them fall into the black pit of debt, some so devastated and heartbroken they jump from windows…"

Mariah moved his finger from her cheek. "That was the past. And something tells me that all of this that my mom worked for…my father worked for…all of it will be in the past soon."

She then moved the sleeve of her jacket over her arm and looked at her watch. "Shinigami...you have work to do. Now go before William comes and tries to drag you back to where ever you're from. I don't wanna keep listening to him talk about how much of a issue it is keeping you in check. You are my responsibility so don't you dare make me look bad...got it?"

Grell jumped up and sprang to the window, "Yes ma'am!"

Sorry for this late chapter and sorry it is so short but life can be a bitch sometimes.


End file.
